Subject to Consideration
by Shenaniganary
Summary: YJ Anon kink meme fill. Roy and M'gann. Only the best of friends do your dishes for you even when you're grumpy.


**This is a repost of a fill I posted on the yj_anon_meme kink meme. The content has been edited from its original content, as I posted the original before I truly edited it. I did indeed write this in its entirety, before and after the edits.**

**Original Prompt:**

So Megan and Roy need to become Bro's

someone do this please! nonanon is begging you!

**Disclaimer: M'gann M'rozz/Miss Martian and Superboy do not belong to me, nor does the universe they occupy.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Roy! You should at least keep this place clean!"

Roy groaned into the couch cushion, muscles aching from another long night on his own. He hadn't bothered to remove his mask or gear—making friends with the relatively soft fabric of his ratty old couch had been, and still was, the most important thing on his mind.

Right up until M'gann had barged her way inside with her brilliant smile and teeth-rottingly sweet demeanor to brighten up his morning. Roy suspected she kept a miniature sun and rainbow with her at all times, with the way it was getting so bright in his dingy apartment. There was no way that much light could get in otherwise.

The thundering sounds of her movements throughout his apartment seemed to be wired directly into his pounding skull and he moaned in displeasure as she found his dirty dishes and began to try to clean them—when had she learned how to do that?

"Go _away_," He growled with as much vehemence he could muster, which was plenty right about now, because he just wanted to be _alone_ and she never could get the _hint_ about that. He thought he'd done a good enough job when he gave everyone the cold shoulder at their (albeit more frequent than he intended) encounters, but she just kept coming back. He wondered if she had some sort of Martian masochistic fetish. Why else would she be crushing on a _clone _who couldn't even work a _T.V_ and wouldn't talk to her no matter what she tried?

The clattering continued and he resorted to shoving his head under the seat cushion, ignoring the cloying odor of _whatever_ that had been ground into it before he'd acquired it. He didn't want to know.

"You know," She piped incessantly, turning on the squeaky faucet to wash off whatever was on his plates, "If you just kept this place clean, you'd feel a lot better about coming home. I mean, that's what they always say about this things, right? A clean house is a clean mind?"

"A clean house is a sign of a _disturbed_ mind," He moaned woefully. It was no use. She wouldn't let up enough for him to _get_ to sleep no matter how much he wanted to.

"Really? But everyone on the team keeps their places neat too. Well, Kid Flash doesn't-have you seen his room? But Robin's got everything organized down to the type of bolt it's made with-"

"He's _Batman's_ partner, do you really expect any—" Hold on just one goddamn minute- "What were you doing in Wally's room?" If that kid thought he could get anywhere _near_ M'gann like that—

"Nothing!" She squeaked, smiling at him sheepishly and holding up her hands in a gesture of peace. He narrowed his eyes at her through the eye-slots on his mask. He didn't think M'gann would lie, but he knew Wally and half the time the kid just didn't _get it_ and the other half Roy just felt like punching him. In a well-meaning sort of way, but still. Punching.

"You're sure."

Her smile was like a flare of sunlight against his poor abused pupils, "Positive. We just talked. He wanted to know how well I was adjusting to life on Earth, and," She swallowed and dropped her eyes, "He wanted to know how living with Superboy was going."

He watched the blush take over her face and sighed, scratching at the back of his neck as he sat up—no point in trying to get any sort of sleep there anymore.

"Look, M'gann—"

"I know, okay? He's not interested in me, but he's in so much _pain_ and I just—I want to—I _need_ to-"

"I was _going_ to say that if you want Wally off your back you're going to have to be more clear about it, but going on about Superboy again is fine too, I guess."

M'gann looked stricken, her face darkening to a shade he'd never quite seen before. It was kind of cute, in a girl-way. He grunted and busied himself with stripping out of his gear. M'gann squeaked then loudly busied herself with the dishes as he tossed his gear into his bedroom before picking up a random shirt from a pile. He sniffed it, shrugged, and pulled it over his shoulders. He didn't need to do laundry just yet.

Returning to the other room, he watched as she set his dishes back in the cupboard and dried her hands. She turned to look at him and wrinkled her nose.

"You're wearing that shirt again?"

He looked down at it, "What's wrong with it?"

"You wore it yesterday."

And the day before, and maybe the day before that, "So?"

"So you promised you'd do laundry!"

He scowled at her and folded his arms, "I haven't gotten to it, is that a crime?"

"Well, no." She drew out slowly, carefully, as if she was confused for a moment herself, "But you should!" And then she stalked past him and into his bedroom.

"Hey!"

He followed her, anger flaring white hot.

"I can _do_ my own laundry!" He snarled, snatching the pair of pants away from her, "Stop it! I don't _need_ your help!"

She flinched and dropped her gaze, her grip on his pants flinching away as if they'd been lit on fire.

He froze and stared at her for a moment, stunned, then started cursing. She was only trying to help and he'd gone and ruined it for her. Fuck. He needed a leash.

"Look," He rumbled after a minute, balling up the pants and tossing them into another pile nearby, "I appreciate it, _really_, but you don't need to do everything for me. I can take care of myself. Hell, I was doing that even before I left-" My mentor, my _partn-_, "—the old man. So just. Calm down, okay? I've got this. I'm just taking a little longer to get through the other stuff."

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, trying for a comforting squeeze and something like a smile. She looked at him carefully for a moment, then answered his smile with one of her own, though it was small compared to her usual beam, "Okay. But if you take too long you won't have any clean clothes left." She wrinkled her nose a little and darted a glance around the room, "Or it might be a little too late."

He laughed, startled by her boldness and drew her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her tight against him, "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it, okay? Just let me catch a couple hours first or I'll drop before I get anywhere with it."

She grinned at him, all cheek and sunshine, "If I help we can get it done even faster."

He snorted and rested his head on top of hers, "Yeah, yeah, but some of us have been out all night keeping the bad guys on their toes." He felt her try to shift, to look at him again and just closed his eyes, ignoring it and whatever look she was trying to snare him with.

"Can I still make you cookies?"

He paused, considered, and cracked open an eye.

"Only if I get extra chocolate chips."


End file.
